


i'll be there (whenever you need me)

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Side SuChen, drunk!baekhyun, idk what else i just wanted to write drunk baekhyun, slight wedding au but not really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: drunk baekhyun is cute and loud and ridiculous, but kyungsoo will always take care of him anyway.





	i'll be there (whenever you need me)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo exo filmed for party people today and there was all these delightful fanaccounts about baekhyun being the drunkest drunk and baekhyun standing up for kyungsoo and baeksoo talking about how they get along and then [this adorable moment](https://twitter.com/joooyahh/status/907283497361928192) of baeksoo cuddling and i just. i had to write it. i was overwhelmed by all the cute. so here we are. enjoy? 
> 
> thank u to bianca as always for looking this over and letting me whine at her about titles.

"Watch him for me, okay?" Kyungsoo says to Minseok. "I'm gonna get another drink."

"Get me one too," says Baekhyun, perking up from where he's been leaning back against his seat, his head practically hanging over the edge.

"Definitely not," Kyungsoo says. "You're already drunk."

"I've only had one glass of champagne," Baekhyun says with a pout, trying to use his cuteness to change Kyungsoo's mind. Normally it would work. On early weekend mornings when he tries to keep Kyungsoo in bed. On weeknights when he doesn't want to do the dishes. It works then, but not right now, not when Baekhyun is already a little pink-cheeked from alcohol.

"No," Kyungsoo says firmly, but he appeases Baekhyun with a soft kiss to his forehead and says, "Just wait right here for me, okay?" and Baekhyun nods so fast his hair flops into his face. It makes him even cuter, and Kyungsoo pats his knee before he gets up and heads for the bar.

The reception hall is beautiful, with flickering fairy lights and tons of flowers. Up at the head table, Junmyeon and Jongdae are practically glowing, looking as disgustingly in love as the day they first met, five years ago. Kyungsoo can't help but smile as he looks at them, though. He's always been a sucker for weddings. There's something so special about these days that makes his heart warm and full of happiness. Not even Jongdae and Junmyeon's gross wedding vows could deter from that feeling.

The open bar definitely helps, too. He orders a whiskey for himself and returns to his table after, only to find Baekhyun has disappeared.

"He's dancing," Minseok tells him before Kyungsoo can ask, nodding his chin over to the side of the of the hall, where sure enough, Baekhyun is shuffling around with Seulgi, his laugh loud enough that Kyungsoo can hear it from the table.

"He's going to fall flat on his face," Kyungsoo sighs as he sits back down, takes a sip out of his drink. "He didn't drink anything while I was gone, did he?"

Minseok shakes his head. "He tried stealing mine," he says with a laugh. "But he gave up when I said it'd probably make you mad."

"Thanks," Kyungsoo says dryly. He wouldn't get mad, really. Just a little exasperated. Baekhyun knows he's a terrible drunk, knows he can't drink anyone under the table like Minseok, or even like Kyungsoo, who's tolerance isn't nearly that good but much better than Baekhyun's at least. Despite knowing how much he can handle, Baekhyun pushes his limits and ends up regretting it terribly the next morning. Kyungsoo's trying to look after him, because he knows Baekhyun will be miserable tomorrow otherwise.

The song changes to something much slower then and Baekhyun comes back to the table, beaming as he practically throws himself into Kyungsoo's lap. Kyungsoo lets him, because Baekhyun is affectionate on a good day. On a day like this--highlighted by Junmyeon and Jongdae's endless kisses and hand-holding and the alcohol Baekhyun's already consumed--Baekhyun is hyper affectionate, and all he wants is to touch.

"You're so cute, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun whispers as he leans into him. Minseok snorts on Kyungsoo's other side, clearly having heard, and Kyungsoo just shakes his head in amusement.

"If you're already throwing out compliments, you must be more drunk than I thought," Kyungsoo says.

"I might've taken Sehun's earlier," Baekhyun admits. At least he's also an honest drunk. "And Yixing's."

Kyungsoo groans. "I thought you said you only had a glass of champagne."

"I was trying to...to...trick you!" Baekhyun laughs and Kyungsoo can't help but laugh, too.

"Well, it worked," he says, patting Baekhyun's hip. "Congratulations."

"Noooo," Baekhyun says in a hushed voice, like Kyungsoo's said something wrong. "Congratulations are for the grooms!" He points dramatically up at Jongdae and Junmyeon, as if Kyungsoo didn't already know who he was talking about, and then he suddenly reaches out for one of the empty glasses on the table and taps against it loudly with a fork.

"Kiss!" he yells as Kyungsoo laughs and reaches out to grab Baekhyun's hands before he shatters the glass or stabs himself with the fork.

Jongdae and Junmyeon only look more than willing to fulfill Baekhyun's request, kissing softly with fondness in their eyes. Baekhyun whoops loudly in Kyungsoo's ear, then turns to him and says, "That means you should kiss me, too."

"That's not how it--" Kyungsoo's words are swallowed up by Baekhyun's lips, and, well, Kyungsoo is never one to deny kissing Baekhyun. He cups the back of Baekhyun's neck and kisses back until Jongdae yells down at them, "Cut it out! You can't look more in love than us!"

"I don't think you have to worry about that," says Chanyeol from where he's sitting beside Jongdae as Best Man. "Have you guys looked at yourselves?"

"No one asked you, Chanyeol," quips Jongdae, even as Junmyeon wraps an arm around his shoulders and says, "Well, it's our wedding, so you can't blame us, right?"

"I guess not," Chanyeol agrees with a laugh.

"I want to dance," Jongdae says loudly, and he's pulling Junmyeon up with him with ease and they're back on the dance floor, laughing together as they pull each other close.

Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo and stares at him for a long moment. Kyungsoo, reading between the lines, says, "No. You know how I feel about dancing."

"Pleaseeee," Baekhyun drawls, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and flapping it. "Just one dance?" When Kyungsoo only frowns, Baekhyun pouts and says, "You're _good_ at dancing, Kyungsoo. Why do you think you're bad?"

"I don't--" Kyungsoo starts, but then stops at the serious look on Baekhyun's face. Honest drunk Baekhyun is not someone he likes to fight. Not that he likes fighting with Baekhyun normally, but Baekhyun like this is even more impossible to accept Kyungsoo's point of view. "All right," he says after a moment. "But just one dance."

Baekhyun cheers and finally pulls himself out of Kyungsoo's lap. Kyungsoo takes one more sip from his drink, swats Baekhyun's hands away when he tries to steal it, and drags him out onto the dance floor. The song playing is peppy and loud, but Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo close to him, locking his fingers at the small of Kyungsoo's back and holding him in place.

"This isn't a slow dance type of song, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo laughs.

"Any song is a slow dance song if you want it to be," is Baekhyun's responding logic, and well, Kyungsoo can't argue with that, if this is what Baekhyun wants.

He glances into Baekhyun's face, eyes trailing down the slope of his nose, the pink flush in his cheeks, the eyeliner that's smudged along his waterline. His lips are soft and rosy, and the little mole above his lip seems to stand out even more as Baekhyun smiles.

"I'm so drunk," he says as if Kyungsoo wasn't already aware. He leans forward to press his forehead to Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Fuck, I'm really drunk."

"Did you just notice this now?" Kyungsoo says, rubbing a palm up and down Baekhyun's back.

"I think I might fall over if you let go," Baekhyun mumbles and Kyungsoo holds him tighter.

"Don't worry," Kyungsoo says softly. "I'm not letting you go."

"I love you," Baekhyun declares. "You are the best. _The. Best_."

"Is that so?" Kyungsoo says with a soft chuckle and Baekhyun lifts his head back up to look seriously into Kyungsoo's eyes.

"Yes, obviously, like you're so handsome, and you're so nice, and even though I'm an idiot who--who drinks too much--you're still--you're gonna take care of me, right? Because you're nice and pretty and so so hot in a suit," Baekhyun rambles and Kyungsoo wishes he'd been more prepared because he enjoys capturing Baekhyun's drunk ramblings on camera, but his phone is back at the table.

"I don't know what looking hot in a suit has to do with taking care of you," Kyungsoo says. "I'd do that anyway."

"Of course you would," Baekhyun says empathetically. "Because you're amazing, Kyungsoo, and I love you."

Kyungsoo's face feels warm, and his whole body is tingling with a gentle kind of pleasure he only ever experiences when he's with Baekhyun. He kisses him, slow and soft, and says, "I love you, too, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun's eyes go wide, like he's never heard Kyungsoo say those words before. "Wow, wow--you do? You really do?" he says, amazement in every word. "Say it again."

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip to keep from bursting out laughing. He repeats himself and Baekhyun's whole face lights up in wonder and happiness.

"Again," he says, holding Kyungsoo closer.

"I think it's time to go home," Kyungsoo says instead and just like that, Baekhyun's attention switches from demanding declarations of love to leaning into Kyungsoo's arms with a sated sigh.

"Home..." he says softly. "Bed. Yes. That sounds good. Let's go home."

Kyungsoo presses a little kiss to Baekhyun's cheek and then leads him over to Jongdae and Junmyeon to bid them farewell. Junmyeon, a bit of a sappy drunk, hugs them both hard and thanks them for coming about fifty times in two minutes. Jongdae slings an arm around Kyungsoo and says, "Are you gonna be okay getting that one home?"

They look at Baekhyun, who is laughing loudly with Junmyeon and swaying a little on his feet. "Are you?" Kyungsoo returns easily, because Junmyeon seems pretty drunk, too.

"We only have to make it up to the third floor of the hotel," Jongdae reminds him, and Kyungsoo nods as he remembers. He kind of wishes he'd taken a room here, too, but he's never been a big fan of hotels. He'd rather go home and sleep with Baekhyun in their own bed.

"Good luck anyway," Kyungsoo offers and Jongdae laughs, patting his shoulder twice before releasing him. "Congratulations again, by the way. It was a really nice night."

"Yeah," Jongdae says, a little besotted smile stretching his lips as he glances at Junmyeon. "It was."

Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun away after that, and they stop by their table to retrieve their phones, wind around the reception hall to say goodbye to the rest of their friends. Baekhyun has an arm around Kyungsoo's waist and leans his head on his shoulder when Kyungsoo stops to talk with Chanyeol. He's starting to feel kind of drunk-heavy now, like he can't keep his weight up anymore, so Kyungsoo slides his arm around Baekhyun's waist too, holds him in place against his side.

They only have to wait for a taxi for a few minutes, and the cool early October air is delightfully refreshing on Kyungsoo's skin. He hasn't had too much to drink, but it clears his mind as well. Baekhyun is still leaning against him, like a too-large koala, and he's whimpering that he's drunk, that it's too hot, that he's tired.

"We'll be home soon, okay?" Kyungsoo keeps telling him.

"Promise?" Baekhyun says, like he’s a child. 

Kyungsoo smiles, helplessly in love. "Yeah," he says, squeezing Baekhyun's hand. "I promise."

The taxi ride back is mostly silent. Baekhyun dozes off on Kyungsoo's shoulder while Kyungsoo checks his messages and scrolls through the photos he took from the wedding. There's a selfie that Baekhyun had taken at some point during the night after stealing his phone, making a kissy face into the camera, and Kyungsoo stares at it for a long time before he sets it as his wallpaper.

Baekhyun's awake enough to climb up the stairs to their second-floor apartment, but he practically faceplants in their doorway the second they make it inside. "I never want to move again," he mumbles into the carpet.

"Are you regretting the drinks already?" Kyungsoo says, and once he's taken off his shoes, set them into the closet, he crouches down to pull Baekhyun's off, too.

"Maybe," Baekhyun says. He rolls over onto his back when Kyungsoo's removed his shoes and holds both his arms up, making clawing motions with his hands. Kyungsoo takes them in his and hauls Baekhyun back to his feet, lets him tumble into his chest. Baekhyun's hands slide up his sides as he pulls away, then presses his palms against Kyungsoo's chest inside. "Nice," he says, patting him, and Kyungsoo snorts.

"You're funny," he says, taking Baekhyun's hands again so he can tug him down the hall. "Let's get you out of those clothes."

Baekhyun gasps. "I knew you wanted to see me naked."

"Like I haven't seen you naked many times before," Kyungsoo replies with a roll of his eyes. He peels off his suit jacket once they're in the bedroom, sets it out on the bed and stretches his arms over his head before he works open the buttons on his shirt. Baekhyun is sitting on the edge of the bed and watching him with only slightly unfocused eyes. "Undress," Kyungsoo tells him. "Or you'll fall asleep before you can and then _I'll_ have to take off all your clothes."

"You like undressing me," Baekhyun returns with a leer that only makes Kyungsoo laugh.

"Yes," he says honestly, stepping up between Baekhyun's knees and cupping the side of his face. Baekhyun's breath catches a little and he stares up at Kyungsoo unblinkingly. "But only when you're awake enough to appreciate it."

"I'm awake now," Baekhyun says quickly. "Help me?"

Kyungsoo does, because he knows Baekhyun will only whine if he says no, and a whiny drunk Baekhyun is the last thing he wants to deal with right now, even if he's cute. He pulls Baekhyun back to his feet and gently draws his suit jacket off over his shoulders and down his arms. Baekhyun kisses the side of his face when he's close, smiling as he helps Kyungsoo to unbutton his dark navy shirt. Kyungsoo lets his eyes roam over Baekhyun's chest as it comes into view, appreciating the way the shirt had looked stretched over him but enjoying the heat of Baekhyun's skin a little more. He pinches a nipple just to hear Baekhyun yelp and laughs against his mouth to placate him with a kiss.

Baekhyun's shirt finds the floor and then Kyungsoo's unbuckling his belt, pulling down the zipper of his pants as Baekhyun pops the button free. He shimmies out of his pants without minimal fuss and presses up close to Kyungsoo when he's done, kissing him again. "Thank you," he breathes. "You really are amazing."

"And you're really drunk," Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. "I think you're amazing even if I'm not drunk!" he says, but then he pauses and sighs. "I am drunk."

"I know, baby," Kyungsoo says softly. "Let me get you some water, okay?"

"You're not gonna strip for me?" Baekhyun asks, a teasing lilt to his voice as he tugs at Kyungsoo's half-unbuttoned shirt. "Put on a show?"

"As tempting as that is," Kyungsoo says dryly, "I don't think you'll be awake long enough to see me finish."

"True," Baekhyun agrees. "I'm gonna go...lie down."

"Okay," Kyungsoo says. "Don't fall asleep just yet."

"No promises," comes Baekhyun's muffled voice as Kyungsoo heads for the kitchen to fill up glasses of water for each of them. When he returns, Baekhyun is thankfully still awake, leaning back against the bed and looking at his phone. "Looks like all the fun is over," he tells Kyungsoo as he walks in. "Junmyeon almost broke a tray of glasses the servers were cleaning up so Jongdae finally took him to their room."

"Probably for the best," Kyungsoo laughs, setting the glasses down on the nightstand. He hands one to Baekhyun and perches on the edge of the bed beside his knees to make sure to drinks all of it, then hands him the second glass.

"Chanyeol went home with fucking _Sooyoung_ , that pretty girl that works with Junmyeon?" Baekhyun says, still reading through his texts. "What the fuck, how did he even manage to get her attention?"

"He has his ways," Kyungsoo says, even though he's not sure exactly what those ways are. Sooyoung must have found something about Chanyeol endearing. "I'm sure he'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

Baekhyun scrunches up his nose cutely and shudders. "I'm gonna block him if he does," he says, tossing his phone to the bed and taking a few more gulps of water before holding it out to Kyungsoo, who takes a couple of sips as well. "I'm gonna be so hungover tomorrow."

Kyungsoo hums, patting Baekhyun's thigh. "Yeah, you are," he says.

"You'll take care of me though, right?" Baekhyun asks, looking at him with soft, sweet eyes.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo says, as if he could ever say no. "I will." 

Baekhyun smiles at him, still bright despite the clear tiredness in his eyes. He's finally crashing it seems as he squeezes Kyungsoo's thigh and says quietly, "Are you gonna join me or are you just gonna sit there?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and hands back the glass of water. "Finish that and I'll join you," he says, and Baekhyun dutifully gulps down the last of the glass, letting out an exaggerated _ahhh_ of satisfaction when he's done. Kyungsoo does as promised, undressing easily and hanging both his and Baekhyun's clothes back up into the closet even though Baekhyun just tells him to dump it all on the floor.

"I don't want them to get all wrinkled," Kyungsoo says, pulling out one of Baekhyun's oversized Marvel shirts from the dresser to throw on over his underwear and then he finally crawls into bed after switching out the light.

It takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, but soon enough he can make out Baekhyun's face and he can feel Baekhyun's familiar fingertips as they trail down his arms to his hands.

"Come here," Kyungsoo says, pulling him in, because drunk Baekhyun is cuddly Baekhyun, but really, that's just an undeniable Baekhyun Trait, no matter his level of sobriety. Kyungsoo likes it, though, the heat from Baekhyun's body pressed against his, the way he drags his feet down Kyungsoo's leg and releases Kyungsoo's hands so he can instead stick them up the back of his shirt. "Are you gonna be this cuddly tomorrow too?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Yes," Baekhyun says without shame. "Haven't I told you before that you're the best hangover cure?"

"I'm pretty sure eating your weight at McDonald's does a better job than I do," Kyungsoo laughs, "but I appreciate the sentiment anyway."

"Will you take me to McDonald's tomorrow?" Baekhyun says.

"If that's what you want," Kyungsoo says. "Didn't I tell you that I'll take care of you?"

"Yeah, you did," Baekhyun says, and he pulls back to look into Kyungsoo's face, his eyes bright even in the surrounding darkness. "Thanks, Kyungsoo."

"Anytime," Kyungsoo replies, and presses forward for one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. i will cry for 100 years over this moment
> 
> 2\. cute domestic baeksoo makes me happy (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> 3\. i imagine drunk baekhyun to be a little like [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b5a40c20028629f4f1865066540aa0cc/tumblr_odg8arsUwm1tikbo6o4_400.gif)
> 
> 4\. thank u for reading as always! i hope u enjoyed;; 
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
